destined for each other discontinued
by insanely lucid
Summary: miyu kouziki is always dreaming of the guy she was destined to be with, but will she expect it to be her most hated guy kanata saionji? sorry not really good at this my first fan fic!
1. prologue

Title: Destined for each other  
Author:gAkKuRi sHouJo  
Pairings: Kouzuki Miyu, Kanata Saionji  
Disclaimer: i only wished to own daadaadaa but alas! its nothing but a dream

"_Here we are, strolling peacefully by the beach, hand in hand, letting our feet get soaked, feeling the sand on our feet, watching the sunset as we always do,_

_the scene was just like in a romantic movie,_

_we just got married, and we are on our honeymoon right now._

_Nobody even thought that we could be an item less get married,_

_Hahaha, maybe it's because of our chaotic first meeting and our arguments that almost lead us to murder the other hahaha, _

_But maybe its destiny,_

_That brought us together,_

_I didn't even noticed that I was staring at him like an idiot _

_Until he smacked me on the lips,_

_I was just gonna hit him then……_

RRRIIIINNNGGGG…!!...!!

**Waaahhh!! O shit the alarm clock!!**

**What time is it anyway?**

**8:30!! What the!**

**I'm gonna be late!!  
**

The blonde rushed in and out her room to get ready since this was gonna be her first day in school.

"Great! Just great I was enjoying that dream and then the alarm went off!! Just great!!"  
she fumed as she was getting dressed..

"And good thing I already knew the way around here or else it will be a bigger problem whew"…

She was rushing down the hall to get to the elevator when she bumped into someone,

"ouch!" she fell down on her bottom as the things she was holding scattered everywhere.

"sorry miss I was in a hurry and I didn't…" the guy who bumped her trailed off when he noticed that she was so irresistibly cute…

shaking the thought out of his head he helped her stand up and get her things,

"uh thanks, and sorry to coz I was also in a hurry and I didn't noticed you" she said while giving him a little smile and a bow,

"it's ok I was in a hurry to so I didn't notice…."he said

she then noticed her damaged skirt and him looking at her in an odd way(and he's blushing to)

"ack!! Waaahh!! Pervert!!" she shrieked while covering herself..

"hey miss I was helping you and now your calling me a pervert!!, are you dumb?"

he said rather irritated..

"hey at least girls are not perverted enough to stare at people when their clothes are damaged and showing some things that are not meant to be looked at!!"

"whatever, I was just trying to help you! And instead of thanking me for that you just accused me of being a pervert! How stupid can you get?!"

"grrrrrr…."

(n/a pls. just imagine the scene in the anime when they're face-face and some electric currents in the background thanks!)

She walked back to her apartment to change her clothes, and headed to school still cursing "that-perverted-monkey" under her breath…

me:!! hey so how was it??(ok i know it's boring), sorry hehe im not really in the mood to think of anything, but i neeed (REALLY NEED!!) to write this since this idea is knawing me for s0o0o l0o0ong!!

Revies are accepted!!  
P.S. this is my first fan fic!!


	2. dEniaL?

Chapter 2!! yay!!woohoo!! hahhaha wat took me so long?? sorry everyone, tinamad ung author e ahehehe...

**Title:** Destined For Each Other  
**Authoress:** me! gaKkurI sHouJo!  
**dIsclaimer:** NOTICE THE OBVIOUS!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

**DENIAL?**

It was a fine morning in Heiomachi, the sky was perfectly clear, and the crisp morning air is mingling with the sweet smell of

It was a fine morning in Heiomachi, the sky was perfectly clear, and the crisp morning air is mingling with the sweet smell of the food being cooked in the houses surrounding the area.

Everything about the morning was almost perfect, except for the blonde who was dashing across the street, blaming her alarm clock for not working properly,

"That stupid clock, grrr… Ms. Mizuno will get mad if I'm late again!!"

"Almost there", she said as she sped through the gate before it closes.

"Whew, I made it", she sat down relieved that she reached her room just a minute before the bell rings.

"Congratulations Miyu-chan! You made it, I guess Ms. Mizuno won't be able to punish you today haha!" teased the red-haired girl that sat next to her.

"Hehe yeah, Nanami-chan thanks, and I'll miss cleaning duties I'm so used to it right now hahaha!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok class good morning I'll take your attendance now", Ms. Mizuno announced.

"Konoishi, Aya",  
"Present!" replied the girl with a greenish hair which is braided into two.

"Hanakomachi, Christine"

"Present" a beautiful girl with pink flowing hair responded meekly.

"Kouzuki, Miyu"

"Present!" the blonde girl replied eagerly,

"Oh, Kouzuki-san, your early today, I'm so glad, I guess you won't have cleaning duty for today, keep it up!" said Ms. Mizuno,

"Yes ma'am I will, thanks".

More students were called and then…

The classroom door banged open, revealing a handsome boy with messy brown hair and a pair of alluring auburn eyes, his face is glazed with sweat and he was almost gasping for breath.

"Ms. Mizuno, sorry I'm late," the boy apologized while bowing politely.

"Its ok Saionji-kun, just remember to be early next time," reminded Ms. Mizuno,

"But of course, you know the rules, so you have cleaning duties today," she added.

"Yes ma'am, I know," the boy replied.

"You may now take your seat"

"Yes ma'am thanks."

"Overslept sleeping beauty?" asked Miyu to Kanata with an impish smiled etched across her face,

"No, I didn't I just met someone along the way…" Kanata said, smiling as if being late was an easy price to pay for something happened earlier,

"Oh, I see," Miyu replied "who is it?" she asked, with a hint of hurt in her voice,

"oh nothing, just some "friend"," he said, now seated beside Miyu, and is oblivious of Miyu's action who is now fidgeting in her seat, which is unusual for him since he was always the first person to notice if something is wrong with Miyu,.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Lunch break came, Aya and Nanami noticed Miyu's strange behavior,

They decided to ask her about it…

"Miyu-chan, are you alright?" Nanami asked, looking concerned,

"Oh it's nothing I'm just, uhh… a little unwell," Miyu said to them,

"But you were so cheerful before Saionji-kun came?" Aya asked,

"bulls-eye," Miyu thought, "no I'm fine really," she assured them,

"ok Miyu you said it, just tell us if you're jealous because I heard Saionji-kun said to you that he's late because he met some "friend" in going here to school," Nanami teased,

"ME? Jealous? Come on Nanami-chan, I still haven't forgot his perverted ness towards me, remember the first day I came to school?" Miyu defended,

"We remember that," chorused the two girls, smirking,

"But what if Miyu- chan he's the "one", you know in your dream?" Aya asked,

"Yeah you know what if it's really the two of you, what if you're meant for each other?" Nanami followed up Aya's question,

"I don't know, I mean were totally opposite, and he's not really my type, and he's so insensitive, all he do is tease me, and insult my cooking so come on guys, that is so0o0 never gonna happen," Miyu said, " and besides he already have this friend," she added.

"So you're jealous?" Nanami asked,

"No! Nanami-chan for the umpteenth time no!" an exasperated Miyu said,

"Ok, ok, we'll get off you're case, but don't go crying to us when Saionji-kun is taken by someone else, and you saying that were right about you and him," Aya said..

"Awww, come on never gonna happen," Miyu said, snickering about her friends' ridiculous idea, about her falling in love with him,

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Sunset, the orange sky blended perfectly with the red sun setting at the west side of the high school building, you can see students happily chatting after a day at school, some are going home alone, and some are going home in packs, but you can easily notice a girl waiting patiently by the school gates, the cold wind is blowing her hair in different directions, giving her a mysterious aura that matches her emerald orbs, and accents her milky white skin, impatience marking her face as she waited for her companion to arrive.

"It's been a month or so since she moved in with some "childhood friend" that her parents told her, it's all their idea, leaving her in Heiomachi with a complete stranger to chase their dreams in America, and unfortunately this "childhood friend's" father went to India to study Buddhism, so they planned to let her stay at the temple, she was supposed to have her own apartment but her parents only let her stay there for about a month before forcing her to move in with that "friend" they're referring to," she thought as she waited for her companion.

"Oi Miyu!" someone called, causing her to break her thoughts,

"What's taken you so long?" she asked Kanata,

"Ugh… Miss Mizuno asked me to do something for her so I took so long, sorry,"

"It's ok, let's go home now, I'm hungry," she said, then walked away from him,

They already reached the bottom of the temple, everything was normal except for the girl standing at the top of the stairs when they reached it,

The girl was beautiful, no beautiful was an understatement, she was almost perfect.

She is tall, a well-developed body, and her skin was so fair that she looks like she's glowing, which was contrasted by her waist length jet black hair, her azure eyes gives you a sense of calmness but you can't miss the mischievous glints in her eyes.

"Akira!" Kanata greeted the girl and gave her a friendly hug,

"Hi, Kanata, I was almost going to leave because it's already late and I thought you have some other plans, sorry I didn't even say I'm coming," Akira apologized

"No, it's ok," Kanata assured her.

The two didn't notice the dumbstruck girl standing next to them, she was shocked of Kanata's attitude towards the girl, he seems so… so nice to her, which puzzles her even more.

And watching them like that, smiling at each other like they've known each other ever since God- knows-when, she feels like her heart is being stabbed by icicles,

"Could this be jealousy?" she thought,

"Oh no Miyu, you, jealous? Come on!" her brain told her

"They're just friends, yeah that's right friends," she thought convincing herself that there is nothing between those two except friendship,

"But what is this feeling?!"

"It can't be jealousy since I don't like him!" she convinced herself that she is just shocked by Kanata's action…

"Impossible," she uttered, which was unfortunately loud for Kanata and the girl Akira to hear,

"What's impossible Miyu, are you alright?" Kanata asked a little bit concerned,

"Oh, nothing, don't mind me," Miyu gave him a convincing smile

"By the way, Miyu this is Akira, my childhood friend she just came back from America," Kanata pointed to the girl next to her, looking so happy,

"And Akira this is Miyu, she's living here in the temple due to some certain circumstances," Kanata explained to Akira when she cast him a puzzled look,

"Hi Miyu nice to meet you," Akira said genuinely smiling at her while taking her hand to shake it,

"Same here hope you'll enjoy you're stay here," Miyu said trying hard to hide the icy pain in her heart whenever Kanata smiled at the girl,

"I am so not jealous!" Miyu denied when she felt being stabbed again when Kanata took Akira's hand and dragged her into the temple while chatting and laughing with her likes there's no tomorrow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

so how is it??  
sorry for the late update school's been makin my life infernal XD  
thanks to those people who reviewed!!

i really appreciate it!  
please review tnks!  
i promisee to make this better!!I swear!!

...gAkkUri ShOuJo...


	3. the challenge?

harhar chaP3!!

DiScLaiMeR: i obviouslY don't own this!!harhar!!

sorry for the delayed update school's taking most of my time TToTT still i love school,harhar, and some problems i need to attend to so busy,busy, busy, and a big author's block urgghh...(haha excuses much)'

anyways pls enjoy & review thanks

It was that time of that year again, where the cherry blossoms are in full bloom and a festive mood hung over the town of Heiomachi….

As the usual morning scene, two teenagers are rushing to get to school on time, bickering while they're at it.

"It's your stupid fault! Why don't you try preparing your things the night before, rather than reading your stupid mangas!" Miyu shouted, loud enough for the whole town to hear, she couldn't care less anyway, she shot dagger looks at the boy running beside her, her hair thrown into disarray as the wind blew on it,

"No, it yours! If you just don't sleep like a rock then I won't have a hard time waking you up, and with that I can have more time to prepare myself, you're such a burden!" Kanata bickered, he knew it would hurt Miyu but, they were both carried away by their emotions whenever they're having their verbal lashing sessions…

Miyu, being the sensitive one, is trying her best not to cry, it always hurts her feeling whenever she felt like a burden to him, she just ignored him, making a mental note to have revenge(a/n: muhahaha so unlike Miyu)

Nevertheless they managed to make it to school on time…

(A/n: I don't wanna bore you with minor details, on to the…uhh... what's that called again? Never mind… continue story)

* * *

"…so as I was saying it's that time of the year again…" Ms. Mizuno said earning different reactions from her students and of course a perplexed look from Miyu,

(A/n: she just transferred here)

"Oh, of course I forgot," Ms. Mizuno started when she saw the look on Miyu's face

"the event I'm referring to is the school festival, we usually celebrate it in spring, and lie other schools it will be celebrated for a week, and we will have various booths here in school, and talent shows and stuff, and at the last night of the festival we will have a play followed by the most awaited event, the spring dance," Ms. Mizuno explained.

"And oh yeah before I forgot, the homeroom teachers of this school, well we picked the tasks assigned for our classes, lottery type, and we're going to do a play this year!" Miss Mizuno added enthusiastically, which was negated by some not so enthusiastic reactions from a few number of her students.

"Sensei!! Can I be the director of this play please sensei!!" a girl with a greenish black hair which was arranged in two pigtails, exclaimed, jumping restlessly on her chair,

"ok miss Konoishi, as you wish," Miss Mizuno said, knowing that she won't have a choice, since Aya is the V.P. of the drama club, and her plays are quite nice, it's just that sometimes she's so riled up when it comes to this, and she's quite sure that she's the only one who'll be interested in directing the play…

* * *

+Lunch+

A girl was sitting alone in the roof deck, waiting for no one, just wanting to be alone,

Her blonde hair flying freely around her masking her glassy eyes, where tears threatened to spill from, she always hated the guy, "that" guy, he was always so conceited, so vain, so arrogant, but he can be nice to, that is when it comes to other people, especially Akira,

"Gosh, what am I thinking? I don't care anyway, let him do what he want I couldn't care less," she sighed,

"Hey, you ok?" a voice said to her, she know the owner of the voice but she chose not to look at the person behind her, coz he might just laugh at her for being so weak.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier," the guy explained,

"Wait, am I turning deaf or did I just hear Kanata Saionji, The Great Kanata Saionji-sama, apologizing to me?" Miyu teased,

"No you're turning deaf and I'm not apologizing to you," Kanata said sarcastically,

"Haha, anyway apology accepted, anyway what do think of the play?" Miyu asked, willing to change the topic…

"Well, it's nice; Aya's head is always full of plays so I won't be surprised if she just pulled one out at that moment,"

"Hmm… really, well I'm planning to audition for the heroine's role," she said,

Kanata snorted, and then he laughed so hard that Miyu eyed him, rather annoyed, he lay down on his back beside Miyu who was sitting, hugging her knees rocking herself back and forth.

"What's so funny about that," Miyu demanded,

"Nothing, I just found it amusing, I've been living with you for a couple of months now, and I don't have the slightest idea that you're interested in acting," Kanata explained when he sensed a bad aura emitting from Miyu,

"oh, is that so I thought your gonna say how bad I will be and I will mess up the play, anyway why not try to audition for the leading man's role, I'm sure your fan club will be ecstatic when they see their beloved Kanata-sama on stage," Miyu challenged, emphasizing the Kanata-sama part.

"Nah, not interested, and stop calling me Kanata-sama it's annoying," Kanata added covering his face with his arms, to hide his blush,

"oohh… what's this Kanata-sama is being a big chicken," Miyu taunted,

"I, didn't realize that Kanata-sama is afraid of acting, ooohhh, can't even accept my challenge, haii… Kanata-sama what will your beloved fan club say if they knew about this muhahaha!!" Miyu continued on jeering Kanata, she knows it would annoy him,

And it did,

"I am not being afraid, I can get the role without even trying, if I get that role, and you didn't get yours you'll be doing my chores for a week!" Kanata dared, grinning, he just love challenges,

"Sure and if something vice-versa happened, you'll do mine for a week, deal?" Miyu said also with a creepy smile on her face,

"Deal! I'm so sure I'll win this bet anyway," Kanata boasted

"Yeah right, just wait," Miyu answered back,

Then they shook hands to seal the deal.

* * *

haii... it's a bit short, and a little bit dunno, hope its ok...

I did try my best though (aaawwww...the authoress is emoting)

r&r thnks

suggestions, comments, flames, or anything else are welcome


End file.
